Lapse of Attention
by RexicanDestler
Summary: Fili could be responsible. In fact, he normally was responsible. But it was Kili, his dark haired little brother that always got in the way. With those dark eyes and his tempting lips...Durincest.


Do not let it be said that Fili was completely irresponsible. He was a very mature dwarf, at the ripe age of eighty two, and took his tasks very seriously. Well, most of the time. There were times when Fili would get bored, and it would be he that distracted his little brother from their task. Kili was ever willing to do as his brother wished. What made it easier that was that Kili had a short attention span. But this time, Fili really was trying to do as their uncle told them to.

They had been sent off shortly after arriving to their camping grounds for the night with a stern, "Keep an eye on the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." from their uncle Thorin. Normally, Fili would not have taken such an order seriously. Keep an eye on the ponies? Just where were they going to run off to when their reins were tied to tree branches? And who in all of Middle-Earth was around to steal them this far out in the wild? Bandits, of course. Stray rangers. But what was the likely hood of coming across them so near to a farmers old settlement?

But they were on an adventure to retake Erebor. Their uncle's home and the home to many a dwarves back in the Blue Mountains. The place where Fili would one day rule, with his little brother by his side to aide him. This was an important journey, and Fili was determinded to prove that they could handle it. He knew it was Kili's desire as well, to prove to their uncle that they could be responsible, adult dwarves and act accordingly to how an heir to a throne should. But Kili was just too restless.

He never had been able to sit still for very long, even as a young child. It was one reason his hair was always a tangled mess and sporting no braids. It required sitting still, and Kili just could not manage it. Tasking him with watching the ponies, where you did nothing more than sit and stare at the animals munching on grass, and then add to it he was with his _brother_. Well...things were bound to happen. Especially when Kili was hell bent on distracting his older brother.

"Kili, _stop_." Fili pleaded in a strained voice, hands gently shoving at Kili's chest in a feeble attempt to get him to stop.

Kili had been sitting silently on the ground beside Fili, back resting against the trunk of the tree as he whistled softly to himself. In a movement too quick for Fili to properly follow though, Kili had twisted, throwing one leg over Fili's waist and effectively straddling him.

He had then preceeded to trail little kisses along Fili's jaw line and down his throat, sucking and nipping at the skin as he went. It was hard enough for Fili to resist his brother on a normal basis; add to it the fact that the two of them had not had a moment to themselves like this since before they arrived at Baggend (for they had stopped just outside the Shire to partake in..._**extra carricular **_activities), and that Kili was brushing the front of their breeches together methodically with each searing kiss he gave his older brother, Fili was left a flushing, straining mess below the younger of the Durin heirs.

"I'm _bored_, Fili." Kili whined, settling himself more firmly on Fili's lap and pulling back just enough to look at his brother with large, puppy dog eyes. Fili groaned, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he forcefully swallowed. Kili was getting far too good at that look.

"We have a job to do, Kee." Fili voiced, utterly unsurprised that it sounded more like a plea than a statement. Kili was good at arousing him. Nothing more than a look, and Fili would find that his breeches became suddenly too tight.

"_Keep an eye on the ponies_." Kili said, mimicking the deep voice of uncle Thorin with a roll of his eyes. "We are not far from the ponies as it is, and who here is around to steal them? We are the only one's this far out in the wilderness." Kili continued in a normal voice, obsidian eyes wider than before. _Little imp..._Fili growled to himself, shaking his head as his hands came to rest on either side of Kili's hips, holding him there.

"That is not the _point_, Kili." Fili tried again, though even as he protested he could feel his resolve breaking. All he wanted to do was take Kili's face in his hands and _kiss _him. The feel of his younger brother's stubble scratching against his own flesh caused tingles of pleasure to spread through his body, arousing him further. Fili shifted as his member twitched, and he saw the spark of mischief lighten his brother's eyes.

"You want to just as badly as I do." Kili smirked. And before Fili could so much as blink, Kili was kissing him again, nipping and tugging at his lower lip as his hands tangled in Fili's blonde hair.

And Fili reacted, kissing him back with just as much fierce passion as the younger dwarf. Nipping, teeth and tounge and all passion and fire were consuming them, and Fili found it hard to breath. His blood was racing, his nerves tingling and his head light. Kissing Kili always did this to him, and he couldnt get enough. Even if they spent every day for the rest of their lives kissing, it would not be enough.

Fili's hands reached up, long long, calloused fingers gripping Kili at the hips to hold him in place and stop his insistant rocking. Kili whinned in protest, thrusting his hips just hard enough to get out of Fili's light grasp and plant himself on Fili's tented trousers. A low moan sounded from Fili's throat at the friction it created, blood rushing through him. There Kili was, pulsing his hips against Fili's in time with each kiss. And as much as Fili was enjoying himself- and it was alot, for his pants were officially too tight on him now- he was tired of being the one not in control. Kili was in control the _last _time they had been together. It was Fili's turn.

He used his grip on Kili to push him off, their lips snapping apart with an almost audible smack. Fili watched as his brother landed on the ground with a thud, a hiss of pain escaping him. But that was all Fili allowed him to do before he rolled over and straddled his hips, his hands grabbing Kili's wrists and pinning them by his head. Kili's eyes were wide with shock, lust and desire readable in his obsidian eyes as he stared up at his older brother, panting and cheeks flushed.

"What was that for?" he demanded, brows knitting together. Fili almost groaned. No matter the expression, Kili was _**always **_sexy. Always desirable. Always tempting Fili.

"You were in charge last time." Fili managed around his harsh breathing. The confusion disappeared, replaced by a wicked smirk.

"I thought you liked it that way." he mused. And the little imp that he was, began chewing at his lower lip, at the same time that he began circulating his hips up against Fili's, their crotches grinding together. White hot desire flushed through Fili, and his grip tightened on Kili's wrists compulsively.

"Not all the time." Fili growled, before his lips were smashed against Kili's once more. They faught for dominance, Kili strugging and failing to flip them both over again so he could regain control. Finally, after minutes- had it been minutes, or just a few seconds?- he gave up, cranning his neck so he could get closer to Fili, kiss him harder. Their tounges danced together, teeth grinding together. Occasionally a lip would get caught, and the cooper tang of blood would mix with their kisses.

Fili trailed his kisses down, over his little brother's jaw, his throat, and kept getting lower. His hands snaked under the hem of Kili's tunic, and he gasped at the cold fingers on his lower stomach. Fili trailed kisses over his chest to, as he raised it up before Kili helped him pull it off and it was cast to the side. The same was done to Fili's own shirt, the two of them landing in a heap next to eachother.

"What if uncle comes?" Kili managed to get out around his gasping breath. Fili lifted himself up, his lean body covering most of Kili's as he looked down at his dark haired brother.

"You're not backing out, are you Kee?" he asked in a voice full of mocking humor, a blonde brow lifted imperiously. Kili glared at him, an animalistic growl leaving his throat before he launched his upper body forward. Fili was not expecting that, and as a result, he was knocked off balance and rolled sideways. He hit the ground with a soft thud, only letting out a groan when Kili's body landed on top of his and pinned him to the ground.

"You little-" Fili broke off with a gasp and Kili's hand cup his crotch. A wicked smirk lit up Kili's kiss flushed face, and a wave of giddiness and worry coursed through him at once. Fili knew that look, it was only ever followed by trouble, and Fili was in no position to defend himself. Not with Kili's warm, calloused hand being where it was.

Kili's thumb began to move, running slow, pressurized circles around the head of Fili's pulsing cock, and Fili's eyes fluttered closed as he locked his jaw. He was _**not **_going to give Kili the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. He would _**NOT**_ fall victum to Kili's torturous game. But his resolve lasted all of three seconds before he was thrusting his hips up against Kili's hand, demanding more. And just like that, Kili's hand was gone, and Fili was left with a gaping hole of loss as his eyes flew open. Kili was still sitting above him, that wicked smirk on his handsome face and head tilted to the side.

"You look in pain brother. What ever is the matter?" Kili asked, his voice oddly innocent. Fili growled, a deep, threatening sound as he glared up at his dark haired partner. And here he thought Kili was going to play nice and do as told. But the situation had turned once again, and Kili was in charge. And he knew it.

"I'm sorry, i didnt quite catch that." Kili said again, tilting his head further to the side. On someone else, it would have looked comical, with his ear a mere inch or two from his shoulder. But accompanied with Kili's large, dark eyes, it was all the more tempting. Even with that wicked smirk on is pink lips.

"I said; Do. Not. Stop." Fili said slowly, enunciating each word as if Kili was impared.

Kili made a comical 'o' face for Fili's benifit, before leaning down and placing a slow, scorching kiss to his neck, just below his jaw. Kili trailed kisses down his body, over his neck and down his torso until he came to the waist line of his trousers. Slowly, agonizingly slow, Kili undid the ties and slid the pants down Fili's thighs, his mouth following.

Kili hovered over Fili's erection, his warm breath brushing against it. The wicked spark left Kili's eyes, being replaced by a lust that matched Fili's own. The blonde's breath caught in his throat as Kili's warm, wet mouth took in his length fully. It was sweltering, and Fili's hands fisted into the dirt below him. He tried hard not to buck his hips as his brother worked his magic, but as Kili's tounge continued to run along the buttom of his cock, the sweltering heat adding to the humming of Kili's throat, Fili lost control. He bucked his hips up, nearly choking Kilii with his length and size, but the younger one kept going, fingers digging into Fili's hips. Fili could feel the end near, a warm heat pooling at the base of his tummy, and just like that Kili's mouth was gone, cold night air rushing around his throbbing member.

"Gah, _Kili_!" Fili groaned, pressing his head as hard as he could into the ground as his breath came in shallow pants. He was about to say more, but before he could so much as take another quick breath, it choked hard in his throat as Kili sat directly on top of him. Fili's member pushed roughly into Kili's enterance. Kili froze on top of him, eyes squeezed shut tightly as his face scrunched up in pain. Fili rolled them gently, pushing Kili into the ground as he leaned over him.

"Kee," Fili cooed, shaking his head as he placed a hand to his younger brother's cheek, "You stupid dwarf, you are supposed to wait." he said softly, rubbing his thumb across Kili's cheek bone.

"Couldnt. Wait." Kili managed, voice filled with pain. Even though his member was aching for release and throbbing for movement, Fili held still, waiting. Waiting for Kili's breath to return to normal, for his facial muscles to relax, for the rest of him to untense. After a few minutes, Kili let out a long breath, his body going lax underneath Fili's.

"Feeling better?" Fili asked, looking down at his brother as he awaited a response. Kili nodded, wriggling under his older brother.

"Much." he answered. His hole tightened around Fili, and the elder groaned, leaning his forhead down to rest on Kili's chest. Without much hesitation, Fili began to move, thrusting in and out at a slow pace, inch by inch being pulled out before slowly moving it back in. It was agonizing to both of the dwarves, and Fili did not know how much longer he could keep up this slow pace.

"Brother, _**please**_." Kili begged, thrusting his hips up forcefully and sinking Fili in to the hilt. Fili groaned again, but did as requested. He pulled all the way out of Kili only to slam back into him to the hilt before repeating.

It was only when he was near his own climax when he grabbed Kili's neglected member in his hand and began stroking it. Slowly at first, toying with him, before moving faster and tightening his grip. Kili was a writhering, moaning mess beneath Fili, dark hair splayed out among the ground. Their breaths mingled with eachother, the sound of skin hitting skin and the scent of sex filling the air around them. Fili was not worried that their cries of ecstacy or their moans would reach camp. All that mattered was his brother beneath him, pale skin shimmering with a film of sweat and his chest heaving as he tried to breath around his moans.

Fili reached his climax first, spilling his seed deep inside of his baby brother as his thrusted slowed to a stop. Kili came shortly after, shuddering and sending his hot seed spilling between them and coating Fili's hand. Fili reached up with his messy hand, looking straight into Kili's eyes as he licked it completely clean. Kili's eyes closed, a slow smile stretching across his face.

"This was even better than the last time." he gasped. Fili chuckled lowly, planting a kiss to his brother's chest before pulling out of him and rolling onto his back.

"I thought you liked having it against a hill side?" Fili questioned, refering to their last round in the Shire. Kili nodded, making a content noise in the back of his throat as he snuggled closer to his brother's side.

"Mmm, i do. But torturing you sexually is so much more fun."

"I will have to remember that for next time little brother." Fili said in a sleepy voice, his eyes also closing. They lay side by side for a while, enjoying the warmth of eachother before the heard a very distant sound of a pony screeching. Eyes flew open, and with one look both were up and throwing their clothes back on quickly. Running, they burst into the clearing where the ponies were, only to freeze institaniously.

"How many ponies did we have Fee?" Kili asked tentively.

"Sixteen." Fili answered slowly, eyes wide with fright. "Now there's only fourteen." It was silent as both brothers looked around at the damage. Two missing ponies, a tree uprooted and giant footsteps pressed into the ground. How on earth had they not heard this? Were they really that absorbed with eachother that they could not hear the very loud sound of ponies screeching and a tree being uprooted?

"Uncle is going to kill us."

**I feel as though i have butchered this. But here it is, i did my best. Reviews are welcome, any critisim or ideas for another chapter would be great if you have any. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
